Forever and Ever
by pANpIPE09
Summary: Trina tells the story of the man she loves...Cedric Diggory


A.N: OK, I know my Twilight stories are getting left in the lurch, but my muse is being mean and somehow, I'm writing a HP story…bear with me, please. I own nothing except myself and original characters and you can thank JK Rowling for this madness.

They're all saluting my love; his bravery, his nobility, his loyalty until the very end…if only they knew how much there was. Words cannot describe the one who took my heart, the one who changed my life so completely that I can't remember living without him…

Who am I? I'm not someone you see just every day, but don't take that to mean that I'm beautiful. I am no headturner, making men fall to my whim like some other girls in this house can. And frankly, I don't care that I supposedly have a "unique" look; outward appearances are overrated. No, if you want to see me, I'll have to let you in…

Therefore, I think some introductions are in order. My name is Trina Doyle, I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fourth year, and ever since I came, I have been desperately in love with Cedric Diggory.

--

That first night, when Professor McGonagall led us first-years to the Great Hall, the sheer number of students overwhelmed me. Each table sat 300 comfortably, and there were plenty of extra seats, for us, I supposed.

I don't remember very much of the ceremony, only my conversation with the Hat. As soon as the Professor slid it over my ears, I heard a deep serious voice echoing in my head: "My goodness, Miss Doyle, aren't **you** the conundrum?"

"Conundrum?!" I thought. "WHY?"

"My dear, there are several warring impulses in your brain. I remember your father, wasn't he prefect for Gryffindor?"

"Please don't remind me" I muttered.

"But to get back to my point, you seem to be very intelligent, but you are so convinced that it makes you a freak, and you approach your noticeable talent with the same wariness. Just because protection is not a spell cast by a wand, only the mind…it is nothing to be afraid of…"

"How many other children do you know who have never had an accident; no bike crashes, no broken bones? Most children with a Muggle parent do have to deal with these things."

"Perhaps, you simply need a place to grow, with minimal worry of competition…" The voice abruptly left my head and shouted to the entire Hall: "Hufflepuff!" The table second from my left erupted, and a handsome boy about two years older than me toasted me with his pumpkin juice, and cheered over the fray: "To Trina!" I would have smiled at him if I weren't suddenly overcome with blushing.

--

He was a third year, his name was Cedric, and we ended up seeing a lot of each other. My mum, a Muggle, was a schoolteacher back home, and so I tested out of most of my first and second year classes. With Ced at my side, I learned the ins and outs of Hogwarts, avoiding Filch, getting homework in quickly, jumping at the chance when the house-elves were feeling generous with dessert, which usually involved sneaking out. It was wonderful to have a friend, someone who didn't care about my hang-ups, who just liked me for me.

--

Cedric was a Quidditch star, and I loved watching his games. In fact, it was becoming a real treat to put on my yellow and black scarf and wave a flag for my best friend. Cedric had even nicknamed me "Bumblebee".

It was during one such game that the unthinkable happened. Cedric had just caught the Snitch, when there was a sickening crack. I forced myself to keep my eyes open and saw that it wasn't his arm that the Bludger had hit, but his broom. He fell off of his broom, hung in the air for one nauseating moment, and then he plummeted towards the earth…

I must have screamed, because my friend Anna shoved her hands over her ears. I scrambled through the stands and down the steps, almost tripping, but knowing that I couldn't, I couldn't stop, he needed me!

I shoved my way past Madam Pomfrey, just as Cedric hit the ground. I must be in shock, I thought. I can't see anything wrong with him…

Madam Pomfrey gently pushed me aside, but I still was holding his hand. The idiot was smiling! My beloved fool clearly had no idea what had just happened to him. As Madam tended to him, he squeezed my hand, and whispered, "Thanks, Bumblebee. You saved me up there."

"What? Ced, are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"How could I have hit my head? I practically floated down from my broom…" I took the cloth and put it to his head. "And I swear," he continued, "I heard your voice."

"Well," I chuckled weakly, "I was screaming my head off, I'm not sure that counts."

"No, no, this was very different. As I started to fall, I heard you say very plainly, 'Cedric Diggory, if you die on me, I will never forgive you.' And then I started to slow down, didn't you see me?"

"Oh, Cedric, are you **trying** to get yourself put away?"

"I stand by what I said. If you can protect yourself, why can't you protect me?" Then his eyes closed, and he was carried away.

A.N.: What DO you think? Reading and reviewing is nice to do.


End file.
